Genesis in His Easter Best
by JoJo32074
Summary: Zack has a bad day training with Genesis, so he decides to use the Midgar Easter parade as an opportunity for a little payback. Rated T for language.


Lunchtime began and the cafeteria in the Shinra building filled quickly with employees. Many SOLDIER members were present, although many thought that school cafeteria lunches were actually edible compared to what came from Shinra's eatery. Today's special was mystery meat that looked more of a mystery than what was found in Hojo's laboratory.

"Great...mystery meat again," Sephiroth said, a disgusted frown upon his face, and eyes rolled.

"Now, Seph," Angeal replied, "At least Shinra is feeding us well. Be grateful for that."

"I'll be grateful when..." right before the silver haired General could finish his sentence, 2nd class Zack Fair rushed right in and leaned on the long table where the two 1sts sat.

"Thank Shiva. If I hear another word of..." Zack said, obviously annoyed.

"Puppy," Angeal replied, "Bad day?"

"More like I never want to hear LOVELESS ever again!"

"Let me guess," Sephiroth said, "General Rhapsodos trained you today?"

"What training? All he did was read LOVELESS to me and a few recruits! I couldn't even stay awake and I almost dozed off…then he slapped me upside the head and told me to wake up!"

"Well Zack…" Angeal replied, "You know we've talked about keeping focused many times."

"You can't even talk to him! It's always a different verse from that stupid play every time, as if he doesn't even speak our language! When he smacked me in front of those recruits…man, how embarrassing! I just wish I could shut him up or teach him a lesson somehow..."

"Zack, revenge isn't really the answer," Angeal said, and then just as he turned his head to look at his student the latter glanced at something up on the wall of the cafeteria.

"Puppy? Gaia to puppy!"

On the wall...was a signup sheet for the upcoming Midgar Easter parade. It was decorated with cute, colorful Easter bunnies, eggs, and chocobo chicks and said the following:

**"Midgar Easter parade is upcoming...**

**And...We need lots of volunteers to make it the best ever…**

**We need dancers, musicians, floats, and most importantly, an EASTER BUNNY!**

**Please sign up if interested! Happy Easter!"**

Below that announcement was a place to write down names and PHS numbers and/or e-mail addresses. Zack grinned, then went up to the sheet, got out a pen, and wrote Genesis' name on it, then turned to his SOLDIER colleagues.

"He can use a break from LOVELESS, for once," He said, that grin never leaving his face. He then headed towards the lunch line in the cafeteria.

Angeal then stood up and took a glance at the signup sheet, then shook his head. "Oh, no," he said, "I don't like where this is going."

Sephiroth watched and couldn't help but smirk.

"Seph, come on. Don't tell me you approve of this?"

"Well, I must admit, LOVELESS bores me. It's always beaten into our heads, over and over again. Wouldn't you want to see Genesis give up that damned play for at least a little bit?"

"But you realize the fiasco it's going to cause?"

"And the annoyance it's NOT going to cause. Besides, imagine Genesis if he wore nothing but bunny ears? It would be rather...hot." As General Sephiroth said this, a huge grin showed on his face and his eyebrow raised in a sly manner.

General Hewley looked at Seph for a second. Sure, his best friend was going to be pretty angry and he was thankful that Zack had insurance, because he was going to need it. However, bunny ears...how was he able to resist?

It was truly an image that made both men grin with delight.

Lunch was over and everyone went back to their respective posts for the rest of the workday. The afternoon had arrived and it was almost the end of the normal workday. It was business as usual on the SOLDIER floor. Angeal and Sephiroth were finishing up the last of their paperwork, when a much panicked 2nd class flew into the room.

"Guys! He's pissed! We're screwedscrewedscrewedscrewed!" Zack said, looking for places to blend in or hide.

"Puppy," Angeal replied, "You're a SOLDIER. You don't run nor hide. Besides, didn't you expect him to get angry? You know he won't like being volunteered for this parade, and besides it cuts into his LOVELESS time." Upon mentioning the play he rolled his eyes in a bit of annoyance.

At that moment, the three of them heard Genesis yelling "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" They ran outside to discover the redhead in a confrontation with 2nd class Kunsel, who was on the receiving end of a shove from his superior, although denying everything. Some of the SOLDIER grunts tried to get between the two to make peace, as three SOLDIERS arrived to calm the situation down.

"I didn't sign you up for the parade," Kunsel said, "It was...HIM!" He then pointed a finger at Zack Fair, who was practically on the verge of soiling himself. He then tried to inch behind Angeal, who then grabbed his arm to stop him. Genesis was about to call bullshit on Kunsel when he noticed Zack shift around nervously, basically ruining his alibi. Kunsel has had the reputation of finding out all sorts of information and gossip, and sadly enough, for being a "freelance reporter," his information was usually quite reliable. Chances are, he wasn't covering himself, and it was more than likely Mr. Fair who was behind this. True, many were annoyed by constant reading of LOVELESS from General Rhaposodos, but it seemed that the one that whined about it the most was indeed, Zack.

His mouth was in a vicious sneer which almost resembled a rabid Cerberus, and his face the deepest shade of irate red ever seen in the halls of Shinra. His expression could almost outdo Sephiroth's in level of anger, and most, if not, all of SOLDIER knew how pissed off the legendary silver-haired SOLDIER could get. He approached Zack, his face inches apart from the latter.

"FAIR! YOU ASSHOLE YOU ARE SO DEAD… I HAVE TO MISS LOVELESS THANKS TO THIS DAMNED PARADE!" As Genesis said this, slowly, and angrily, a little bit of snarling was detected in his voice.

"Whaaa?" Zack replied, nearly cowering and trying to play dumb.

"Oh come on! You signed me up to be the parade Easter bunny, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nobody is going to die or get maimed today, Genesis," Angeal said.

The three other SOLDIERS looked at each other. They put on the best poker face as possible. There was a pregnant pause, an awkward silence in the room...then...

Sephiroth burst out laughing.

"You? In the Easter parade? I HAVE to see this," Sephiroth said, choking in laughter and wiping his eyes, "You'd look so cute on a float!"

"Awwww," Angeal said, smiling a little, "You'd be adorable, Genesis."

"Oh, really," Genesis replied, "Well, I don't think it's cute, especially because I have to wear a stupid BUNNY COSTUME AND RIDE A FLOAT WITH LIVE CHOCOBOS!"

"Wait," Angeal replied, "LIVE chocobos?"

"Yes, live chocobos. Why couldn't have President Shinra hired people in chocobo costumes? Those damned creatures SMELL! Is he that freaking cheap to not get a few coworkers to dress as chocobos?"

"But they're cuuuttteeee..." Zack muttered sweetly before Genesis nearly swiped at him.

"Just you wait, Fair. I'm SO going to make you pay for this!"

Easter morning arrived in Midgar, with many families out and about - especially families with children! Little boys had their Sunday best on as did the little girls, complete with Easter bonnets, and many with baskets. Heidegger Street was lined with lots of children and adults, and yes, some drunkards who woke up passed out in the street from the night before.

Genesis was getting dressed - bunny suit with vest, head with ears, paws, feet, tail, and the whole nine yards as far as Easter bunny costumes went. He also wore a hat which was a bird's nest-looking hat, with Easter eggs and little plants and flowers in it. It looked more like a table centerpiece than apparel. As he got dressed, he was being very vocal about the costume, the parade, everything.

"I look like a fat bunny! This float is completely stupid and the chocobos smell disgusting! And this hat...which Easter bunny wears this stupid egg nest on his head? I'm going to look like an idiot! Some kids will step on my feet, sit on my lap then pee their pants while sitting on me…and I HOPE TO HELL RED LEATHER OR STUDY GROUP ARE NOT ATTENDING THE PARADE!"

He then stood still as others from the parade committee tended to him, positioning and repositioning the bunny tail, same with the ears, and the nest hat - which smelled a little odd. When parade workers finished fussing over him, he sat on a big throne-like chair on the float, and then got out the one comfort he had in all of this from inside his suit - his beloved copy of LOVELESS of course, and began to read.

"If I'm going to humiliate myself, I may as well promote the greatest play in the universe..._Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess...we seek it thus, and take it to the sky..._"

Right there, one of the parade organizers took the book out of his hand and laughed nervously.

"I don't think the Easter Bunny is a fan of LOVELESS, General Rhapsodos..."

It was probably a good thing that Genesis' beloved sword wasn't close by, because there would have been blood on the parade float, indeed.

Mayor Domino appeared at the beginning of Heidegger Street, along with President Shinra. The crowd response was a mixture of cheers and boos. Considering the mix of people who lived above or below the plate, it was evident who gave the accolades and who didn't give them. Television cameras pointed to the President and Mayor.

"Good morning citizens of Midgar and Gaia, here and watching on television. Welcome to the 3rd annual Easter Parade," Mayor Domino said, "It is wonderful to see everyone come together to watch this family event...here to kick it all off is someone known to everyone on the planet - President Shinra!" Assistants to the Mayor then moved the microphone in front of the President.

"Thank you, Mayor," Mr. Shinra said, holding scissors in his hand, "It is an honor to be a part of this event for this year, the third in this parade's history, and hopefully for many more. Shinra Corporation is all about the family, all about providing the most affordable, cleanest power to thousands of homes..."

The President came in loud and clear over loudspeakers that were present up and down the street. To Genesis, sitting in an Easter bunny suit on top of a float, it was more "bla bla bla" to him. He could have cared less, for in a few moments, he would have to sit there and wave to children, be totally humiliated, and worst of all, he wouldn't be able read his precious LOVELESS.

"...let's celebrate time with family and being a part of the greatest corporation ever," President Shinra said, finally finishing his spiel, "Are you ready Midgar? Let's cut the ribbon and begin the parade!" With that in mind the scissors closed on the ribbon across the street width, and it was cut in two. Bands began to play, and the festive procession began.

Genesis, being at the end of the parade since he was playing the Easter bunny, sat there and prayed to the Goddess that the time would pass VERY quickly.

The parade run had its ups and downs for Genesis –there was much loud screaming from kids, and some of them even tried to run up and climb on the float to see the Easter bunny, but they were escorted back by Shinra security or their parents. Teenagers pointed and laughed at how ridiculous he looked. However, the one thing that had especially gotten to him was the chocobos. For some reason, they took interest in the nest on his head and picked away at it.

"Stop it! You guys are filthy! No! No! Not my hair!"

The nest was slowly becoming undone and eggs rolled off the nest and down Genesis, who felt he'd have to wash his hair at least 3 times when this was all said and done. If the crying kids, catty teenagers, and hungry chocobos weren't bad enough, he looked to his right…to see Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth there watching the parade.

"So, where is he? I wanna see him," Zack said.

"Patience, Puppy," Angeal said, "He is the Easter bunny; he's probably right at the end. Don't they put all major holiday representatives at the end of the parade?"

"Uhhh..."

"You know, like Santa Claus and his chocobos, The Halloween Chocobo..."

"The Halloween Chocobo?" Sephiroth's ears perked up.

"Well, who else represents Halloween? I mean there is Frankenstein but there is also Dracula or a witch...then you have the Halloween Chocobo, who brings goodies on the night of Halloween to all the good children. Just like in that TV special, remember?" Just as Angeal said that his 2 SOLDIER colleagues looked at him strange and their faces grew more confused.

"No more cartoons for you, Hewley..." Sephiroth said, shaking his head.

"GUYS! IT'S HIM!"

"Puppy? Sweet Odin it is him..." Angeal's eyes widened and he stood there, staring right at the costumed Genesis who sat there on the float, visibly unhappy and covering his face. Through his fingers over his eyes he could see Zack laughing hysterically.

"Must...resist..." Sephiroth said, then suddenly started to laugh so hard and for such a while he was nearly crying. "Oh, Bahamut! This is just too priceless!"

"Guys, please," Angeal said, then suddenly started to laugh hard just like his comrades, "I can't stop laughing! This is too cute - and I admit, it's a sight I like seeing." He began to blush a little. "Oh I must have a picture, where is my PHS?" He then started to reach in his pocket for his phone.

"Coming through," said someone pushing through the three of them. It was 2nd class Kunsel, who held up his PHS camera.

Genesis saw the 2nd class attempting to take a picture, and then he himself got up. He made his way towards the edge of the float to dive into the crowd and stop Kunsel, but one chocobo grabbed him by the vest and dragged him back to his throne where they continued to pick away at the nest on his head.

"Perfect," Kunsel said, "Selling copies for 20 gil if anyone is interested, spread the word."

Genesis felt that the parade seemed to take forever, although it was mostly down the long stretch of Heidegger Street. It was the same thing throughout the streets - crying children, people laughing at him, and some remains of that hat ended up on his suit and the chocobos still picked away at what was left! In spite of the excitement from the children, parade goers wondered why the Easter Bunny was so grumpy. He started to wish he could find some black materia and end all of this. It was not only a humiliating moment, but a boring one and he began to space out, and eventually nearly dozing off...

"GENESIS IS THE EASTER BUNNY! LOOK! HE'S SO CUTE!"

He snapped out of his sleepiness upon hearing females screaming his name and turned towards the source of the noise.

"Oh, no no no…" Genesis thought, face palming. Of all the people who just had to see him like this, these were people that he wanted THE LEAST to see him humiliated as such. Watching the parade and pointing, were members or Red Leather, and oddly enough, the Study Group was standing right next to them!

"Awwww, he looks so cuddly," One Red Leather member said.

"Genesis, why must you stoop this low?" A Study Group member said.

"Stop! It's sweet that he's doing this for the children, our beloved Genesis!"

"But he lowered himself to this! He should be on his own float, reading LOVELESS to them! There's a big LOVELESS performance today and he should be promoting it!"

"He can read LOVELESS anytime! I need Genesis in an Easter suit hopping around on the bunny trail! EW! Chocobos are eating his hair! Ladies! Let's save our hero!"

Members of Red Leather stormed the float trying to pull chocobos off of him, some chocobos attacking back, even biting and pecking them. Shinra security forces and some members of SOLDIER joined in to fight off the mad fangirls. Children started crying when they saw chocobos being manhandled and this angered the mothers, who then joined in to fight the Red Leather girls. Study Group members saw this as an opportunity to finally put their rival fan club in their collective place and jumped in as well. This became a riot that not even SOLDIER and Shinra security could handle. It was mostly females fighting, which became a delight to some of the male spectators. Genesis was thankful for this distraction, and saw this as an opportunity. He jumped off the float, nearly tripping in his costume and ran back into the Shinra building.

"Thank you for involving me in your stupid parade," Genesis said to the parade organizer, quickly removing his suit and throwing it right on the ground. He found his coat and then eventually found his copy of LOVELESS, which he put back in his coat pocket.

"No! You can't leave! There is an Easter egg hunt at Valentine Park! Come back! The children will be upset! You don't have to wear the gysahl greens hat this time!"

General Rhapsodos rolled his eyes when he heard the word gysahl greens and said "No wonder. I'm going home to wash and deep condition my hair. Ifrit knows I need it…" He was just about to leave before someone bumped into him.

"Uh…hi?" Zack said, awkwardly.

"You're not getting away with this, Puppy."

"Well, I just came to say I'm sorry…and some ladies from the Study Group insisted that I hand this to you – those chicks are scary, I'm not going to say no. Anyway, here." He then gave Genesis an envelope, which he opened. Inside was a ticket for a box seat at the next LOVELESS performance, which finally made the redhead smile, but also included was a note:

_To our beloved Genesis,_

_You could make better use of your time than being in a silly parade. Enjoy this complimentary ticket to our beloved play. The seat has been upgraded to a premier box seat for your trouble, with complimentary beverage and hors d'oeuvre service._

_Best Regards, the ladies of the Study Group_

"Well, this will be a nice way to end the evening…after all I missed the big show from earlier." Genesis said, putting the envelope in his coat pocket. At that moment, Zack's PHS began to rang, and he answered it:

"Fair."

"This is Angeal. Luxiere ended up in the infirmary again. I need you to go on the mission to Modeoheim with Tseng. Get packed and meet him on the SOLDIER floor as soon as you are ready."

"Now? I have dinner plans with Aerith—"

"Sorry, Puppy. Lazard informed me you were the only one available. Get ready. See you later." Angeal then disconnected the call.

"Shit! I have to cancel my date with Aerith! THIS SUCKS!" Zack ranted he walked away, making another call on his PHS. Genesis saw the 2nd walk away, and then he checked his PHS to find a text message from Lazard:

"Zack is going to Modeoheim today with Tseng. Thanks for letting me know he was off today!"

General Rhapsodos couldn't help but smirk, and just continued to go through his texts when another caught his eye:

"Pictures from this year's Easter Parade, including Genesis, the very cuddly Easter Bunny! 20 gil a photo!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Genesis' face began to turn crimson in rage and he quickly started to dial Kunsel's number.


End file.
